Buildings are often built by first pouring a slab of concrete. In one technique, holes are formed at locations where building components, such as studs, are to be attached. Various types of anchors are secured in the holes. The anchors have threaded upper ends protruding above the slab. The building component to be attached has a hole for the upper end of the anchor, enabling the threaded upper end to protrude above a part of the building component. A worker will secure the building component to the slab with a nut tightened to the threads.
Some types of anchors are difficult to install. Also, at times, an anchor can come loose from gripping engagement with the sidewall of the hole.